dragonballAL
by marai pan
Summary: i think the whole dragonball z/gt thing was crap how they ended it. if you want to read how it should of all gone down...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the rights to dragonballZ. But i wish i did :p

Pan: 16, Bra:17, Trunks: 25, Goten:24

**A/N: **sorry guys but I've had to repost my chapters with a little addition. My ages seem to confuse some people. So I've added there ages on each page.

**Chapter 1, realisations **

Pan laid out in the field looking up at the sky. Her thoughts a million miles away. Every muscle in her body felt good from the work out she'd just finished with Vegeta.

"Get up girl. It's time to go eat," Vegeta said as he looked down at Pan.

Pan looked at Vegeta as her thoughts turned to Goku. Her grandfather had not kept his promise about coming to visit when he left to train Uub. Pan knew how much her fighting skills had always won her grandfathers time and affection. After Goku left the only one who payed attention to her training was Vegeta. And so Vegeta became like a second grandfather to her. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"ok, beet you there Vegi," Pan said as she took to the sky.

Pan could hear him yelling at her about the Vegi remark as she flew to wards capsulecorp. She knew he didn't really mind it because he always let her win the flight home. Pan ran thru the double doors as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Bulma, what's for lunch?" Pan said as she sat at the dining table.

"Hey Panny, there's chicken, salad, ramen, soup, and a little of pizza left. Help yourself just leave a couple of slices for Vegeta. There his favourite. Just then Vegeta walked thru the door. Taking a seat he started to eat.

"Hey hun," Bulma said as she kissed him on the cheek. He stopped eating for a slit second as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a real kiss. Bulma blushed as she was placed back on her feet. Vegeta looked at Pan and smirked. Pan looked from one to the other.

"Eww. Get a room." Pan said as she started on the chicken.

"Good idea." Taking an entire pizza box in one hand he threw Bulma over his shoulder and headed out the door.

'OMG.' Pan thought. But that didn't stop her from stuffing her face. Not even 5 minutes later the table was bare. Just then Trunks walked in.

"Hey Panny, have you seen mum?" Trunks asked as he stuck his head in the fridge.

Pan's heart sped up at the site of Trunks in his tight tee shirt and jeans. Especially when he bent over to find something on a lower shelf. Pan's cheeks went red as she looked away.

"Ah Vegeta took your mum for a mid day romp" Pan said as she tried to look anywhere but at Trunks.

Trunks hit his head on one of the shelves in the fridge. "What the...eww. That's disgusting, there so... so...old." Trunks said as he rubbed his head.

Seeing the blush on Pan's face Trunks thought it was because of his parents. He walked up to Pan and rumpled her hair. It's aright Panny it's not like there your parents.

"yeah. Hey Trunks are you busy tonight? Want to watch a movie, i just borrowed Sean of the dead " Pan said still blushing.

"sure, you bring the movie. I'll bring the popcorn" said Trunks as he smiled at Pan.

**Later that night **

Pan put the DVD on before making herself comfy on the couch with Trunks. Trunks smiled as he offered her some popcorn.

"I can't remember the last time we watched a movie together." Trunks said as he grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"I can, we watched the live action Tekken. Bra, Goten and Marron were here too." said Pan, Her mood suddenly turning sour.

***Flashback***

"So what movie is it", Marron asked the group.

"Tekken, Its finally out on DVD." Goten said enthusiastically.

"Isn't that a bit kiddie? I mean I can understand why kids like Pan and Bra want to see it but..."

"it's a good movie but if you don't want to watch it ..." Trunks said

"If you say it's a good movie, I believe you. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Marron said sitting next to him before he could say anything.

"Can I sit next to yoooooooooou Trunks" Pan whispered to Bra. "What a slut. And did she just call us kids?"

Bra giggled at Pan's impersonation of Marron. Within 10 minutes of the movie starting Marron tried to snuggle up to trunks.

"I'm cold would you mind putting your arm around me?" said Marron batting her eyes at Trunks.

"Sure" Trunks said pulling her closer.

In front of the TV Pan started making gagging noises. Goten laughed so hard he fell off the arm chair and Bra started giggling again. Trunks glared at them all. Pan looked over her shoulder at Marron.

'The bitch shouldn't be there. It should be me.' Pan thought as the stared at the screen not really seeing the move. And that was the first time she realised her feelings for Trunks.

***end of flashback***

"Oh yeah I remember now. You kept making those rude comments about Marron. You know they weren't very nice comment about my girlfriend." Trunks said as he looked at Pan.

"Girlfriend. You never said anything about you two going out. How long has this been going on? I thought we were friends. Isn't this the kind of things friends talk about?" Pan said depressed.

"I've been trying to tell you but I just couldn't. I didn't know how to tell you. I know you don't like Marron but I do. Please Panny can you try and get along, for my sake."

Pan's hart sank. Her feelings everything she felt for him, she'd have to hide. She knew he only saw her as a kid. 9 years is a big difference. Too much of a distance. Placing a fake smile on her face Pan looked Trunks in the eye.

"Ok, but in return I want you to treat me to ice-cream every time I have to play nice." Pan said, her fake smile still in place.

"You'll bankrupt me by the end of the year if I did that. What about once a month?" Trunks groaned.

"Deal"

And with that they settled down to watch the movie. At about three quarters of the way thru Trunks felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down Trunks saw Pan had fallen asleep. He smiled as she began to gently snore. Unable to help himself he leaned over and kissed her. He told himself it was like kissing his little sister good night but he wasn't so sure he believed it.

See you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to dbz. But I wish I did :p

Pan: 16, Bra: 17, Trunks: 25, Goten: 24

**Chapter 2, All hope is gone**

The movie credit ran up the screen as both Pan and Trunks lay sleeping on the couch. Pan's eyes fluttered open. She felt so warm and sleepy she didn't want to move. She snuggled into her pillow a little more prepared to go right back to sleep when she realised it wasn't a pillow she was sleeping on but Trunks's chest. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, Waking Trunks in the process.

"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks said in a groggy voice.

"Nothing, I just realised I got to get home. School tomorrow you know." Pan said as she reached for her jacket.

"Just hold on a second. I'll grab my jacket and drive you home." Trunks said getting up.

"No it fine. I don't need a babysitter. I was flying around the world when I was 4 Trunks. I'm sure I can find my own way home." Pan said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Trunks felt slightly hurt by her rejection but felt it was for the best. So he let her go. He remembered Pan snuggling up with him in her sleep, before falling asleep himself. It had felt so right but ultimately there could never be anything between them. He had to move on with his life.

**The next day**

Pan was chatting with Bra in front of her locker.

"So Pan did anything happen last night with you and my brother?" Bra said winking at Pan.

"What do mean? We were just watching a movie, that it. It's not like we haven't done that before. Besides his too old for me." Pan said innocently.

"That's not what it looked like to me. I got up to grab a snack and you two were snuggled up on the couch sleeping wrapped around each other. I even got a photo of it I couldn't resist. It was sooo cute." Bra said beaming.

"You what? Bra you know you shouldn't take pictures of people with out there permission." Pan said almost frantic.

"Chill Pan. It's not like I'm going to plaster it all over the school. I'll send you a copy. I think you'll like it. It's really cute I promise. Besides I can use it as black mail against Trunks. It might come in handy one day." Bra said.

Just them the P.A. system kicked in.

"Can Pan Son please report to the office. I repeat can Pan Son please report to the office. Thank you."

Pan and Bra looked at each other before shrugging.

"What's that about?" asked Bra

"Hell if I know. Guess I'll find out soon enough. We'll talk later ok?" Pan said.

"Ok, see you in maths" Bra said as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

When Pan arrived at the office she was shown into the principal's office strait away.

"Now Miss Son have a seat. I just got the news. I know you didn't want me telling your parents about this so I'll leave it up to you to tell them. Your VCE results are in and I'd like to inform you that you have been placed 3rd." Said the principal unable to contain her excitement.

"In the state? That's nothing to get this excited about." Pan said deflated.

"State? No Pan I'm talking the country. You have come third in the entire county. You got a 98%. Do you know how good that is for this schools reputation. Not to mention college scholarships. You can go to any school you want to." The principal said beaming at Pan.

"That's great. Was there anything else?" Pan said as she started to get up.

"Will you still be staying the last semester?" asked the principal.

"Yes. I prefer if no one at school knew of my situation. I'd like everything to stay as it is. I have already received replies from the collage's i want to go to. So everything sorted. Well I got to get to maths." Pan said.

"Ok. I won't hold you up and the news won't leave this room. Good luck Miss Son." The principal said still excited.

Pan drifted thru the rest of the day not really paying attention. She had to decide if she would be going to a local collage or the one she had jokingly applied to in Paris. Well it had started out as a joke. But the more she thought about it the better it sounded. Studying in another country, how cool would that be. No, her family was here. Her friends were here. Trunks was here. ' I'm not giving up on Trunks. Shouldn't love conker all?' With that decided she headed home. Now came the hard part. Telling grandma Chichi i only got a 98% on the test.

When Pan got home she found her farther sitting in the library reading.

"Hey dad how was your day?" Pan said after she gave Gohan a big hug.

"Great Panny, we finally found what was making the X2 prototype malfunction. Can you believe one tiny little circuit would cause so much trouble? And that suggestion you made about the coiler putting it on after rather than before the output jock. It's almost doubled its power. Oh I almost forgot we're going to Bulma's for dinner next week. She said to tell you to wear a dress, a proper one this time." Gohan said as he smiled at Pan.

"Ok dad. " Pan said as she headed to her room.

A week later Bulma organised for everyone to be there. The news she had, she wished to share it with all her friends. This was going to be the biggest gathering they had had in years. The last one being just after Buu, when they celebrated their victory.

Trunks stared at his reflection. Not really seeing himself. He thought of all the time he had spent with Pan. From seeing her for the first time in the hospital all bundled up. Her big black eyes staring up at him as he got to hold her. To last night when she snuggled up to him in her sleep. He knew he had to let her go. And that was why he had to go thru with this. He had asked his mother to organise a small get together. When she found out his plans there was no stopping her. It had gone from a small dinner to a massive party in the space of a minute. Trunks sighed. Well there was nothing he could do now. Everything was organised. He opened the velvet box. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring encircled with smaller diamonds. He knew she would like it. It was just the kind of jewellery she liked. He closed the box and put it in his pocket before heading out the door.

Everyone sat at the huge table in the back yard, but no one was eating. Bulma had forbidden any one (all the saiyans including Vegeta) from eating until Trunks had made his announcement.

Trunks stood up before turning to Marron. Taking out the velvet box he slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

"Marron, before all our friends and family. Would you do me the honour of becoming my . . .wife?" Trunks said having trouble saying wife. It felt wrong. But at least the words were out.

Marron's eye began to fill with tears as she dropped to the ground and hugged him.

"Oh Trunks with all my heart YES, yes ,yes, yes." Marron said as she kissed him.

Pan stat across from the show. She couldn't believe her ears. Trunks, had just proposed to Marron and she had just said yes. This couldn't be happening. This was her worst nightmare come to life. Her Trunks, the man she loved was marrying the woman she loathed. Pan sat without moving as people cheered and clapped as the couple took their seats. A single tear ran down Pans face as she struggled to keep her fake smile in place.

Gohan saw the tear. "Honey are you alright?'

"Yes dad. I'm just so happy for Trunks." Pan said trying to keep everything in.

After everyone had finished dinner Pan stood up and tapped her glass.

"First of all I just wanted to say congrats. Secondly I've got some big news of my own I wanted to share. I have completed my VCE early and I've been accepted to RUP. So starting next year I'm off to study in France." Pan said, her fake smile still in place.

"Oh dear, why didn't you tell us Panny?" Videl said. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Pan that's wonderful. I had no idea you were doing so well in school." Gohan said as he hugged his daughter.

Everyone except Trunks cheered as they heard the news.

Trunks couldn't believe his ears. Pan was leaving? He thought she would choose somewhere close. He didn't want to lose his best friend. That was 4 years he wouldn't be able to see her. No I have to let her go. That's why I'm marrying Marron. So we can both be happy. I have to let her go. Thought Trunks desperately trying to convince himself.

Both Pan and Trunks seamed extremely happy. The only one to notice that anything was wrong was Vegeta. He knew his son better than anyone and he practically raised Pan. He knew something was wrong but he wasn't quite sure what.

See you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hey guysjust wanted to give everyone a big thanks for your reviews.

Pan: 16, Bra: 17, Goten: 24, Trunks: 25

**Chapter 3. **

Pan smiled and chatted with Bra. While inside she raged and cried over the situation. How could Trunks marry that weak bitch? It's not like she was part android or something. Her mum was fully human now. And she never trained. She'd be useless if the earth was under attack again.

"OMG Pan, you're actually going. I'm so going to visit you. I can see it now, you, me some sexy French guys. And I can't believe you finished before me. If I knew you were going to take the test early I so would have done it with you. You already skipped two years ahead where I only did one." Bra said pouting.

"You know you only skipped one so we could be in the same grade. You're just as smart, Probably smarter. You're just not interested in showing the world." Pan said as she downed another glass of punch.

"You know me so well Pan. I'm so going to miss you. Where else am I going to find another friend like you?" Bra said giving Pan a hug.

"You're not. I'm one of a kind babe. Just promise me you won't become friends with Malabo Barbie over there." Pan said as she made a face like she smelt something bad.

Bra laughed. "Not even if you paid me."

Pan saw Trunks making his way toward them. Pan couldn't face him right now. She wasn't so sure her happy mask would last.

"Well I'm going to go home early. I don't really feel like partying right now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Pan said as she headed towards her parents.

"Ah sure Pan no problem." Said Bra.

As Trunks tried to catch up with Pan, Bra grabbed his arm.

"So why didn't you tell me you were going to propose. Shouldn't your little sis know that her big bro's getting hitched?" Bra said still holding Trunks's arm.

Trunks's eyes followed Pan as she made her way to Gohan and Videl.

"Ah I was going to tell you but I know you can't keep secrets." Trunks said trying to piss her off so she'd let him leave. He had to talk to Pan. He was sure she was avoiding him.

"If you're going to be such an ass about it I think I'd rather hang out with Goten." Bra said letting Trunks go.

Just then Trunks saw Pan take to the sky. He was about to go after her when Marron grabbed the arm Bra had just left.

"So honey, want to ditch this party and go have some fun?" Marron said as she winked at Trunks suggestively.

"Umm... sure honey." Trunks said silently vowing to talk to Pan later.

Unfortunately Trunks wasn't able to keep that promise with the arrival of a new competitor his work load doubled and any spare time he had was taken up by Marron and her wedding plans. What Trunks didn't know was that Pan was avoiding him if there was even a chance that they would meet she'd suddenly feel sick and have to leave. This continued right up to the day before she was to leave. Her bags packed, everything was ready for the big day. At the last moment Bra asked Pan to spend the night. There final girls night she said. Pan couldn't refuse.

**That night at Capsule Corp**

Bra pretty much vaulted the stairs trying to get to the door as the bell rang again.

"OMG Pan it's about time you got here" Bra said before the door was even fully open.

Marron looked at her blankly.

"Oh it's just you Marron." Bra said her excitement completely gone.

Marron raising an eyebrow in question. "Sorry it's JUST me. Is Trunks in?"

"Yeah I think his in his room."

"Thank." Marron said inviting herself in.

As soon as Marron was out of site Bra let out a scream of frustration. "Where are you Pan? What's taking you so long?"

"Chill Bra, I'm right here. You know I don't use the front door." Pan said, leaning against the door frame.

Bra just about jumped out of her skin. "Dam it Pan you scared me. Why didn't you tell me when you got here?" Bra said with her hand over her chest trying to stop her racing heart.

"I thought I just did." Pan said with a Vegeta like smirk.

Bra rolled her eyes before grabbing Pan's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

"You spend way too much time with dad. Come on, I got you something." Bra said leading her into her room.

She made Pan sit on the bed before going to her closet where she pulled out a big white box with a red ribbon that was tied in a bow at the top. Beaming at Pan she handed it to her.

"I saw it the other day and i knew it was perfect for you. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by."Bra said giving Pan a hug.

After undoing the bow carefully Pan lifted the lid. Inside laid a beautiful black leather jacket. The inside was lined with mink fur and the stitching was so intricate that it was probably handmade.

"OMG Bra it's beautiful. I absolutely love it. It's perfect." Pan said as she started tearing up.

They thru their arms around each other as they started crying.

"I'm so going to miss you." Bra said hugging Pan harder.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." Pan said trying to get control of herself.

(any way enough of that sob fest) a normal girls night for the two consisted of watching horror movies as Bra tried to talk Pan into dressing a little more like a girl or asking Pan why she hadn't accepted the latest guy that asked her out. (surprisingly Pan's actually popular just not as much as Bra). Running out of popcorn Pan made her way to the kitchen to grab some more. As she walked into the kitchen she came upon Trunks. Who was at this very moment was bent over looking for something in the fridge. With him wearing nothing but boxers Pan momentarily forgot about the whole Marron situation as she whistled in appreciation

"Nice boxer's boxer boy." Pan said laughing as she enjoyed the view.

Trunks hit his head in the fridge. "Dam it Pan. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Pan just laughed harder as she made her way to the microwave.

"Aww did I scare the big bad super saiyan?" Pan said trying to look innocent.

Trunks just rolled his eyes. Then an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Eyeing off my ass were you?" Trunks said as he watched her expression.

A slight blush appeared on Pan's face before she adopted the same smirk as him (looks like Vegeta's rubbing off on the two). Slowly Pan walked to him. Placing a hand on his chest she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Honey if it was your ass I wanted it would be your ass I'd get." Pan said in a husky voice.

Trunks suddenly felt so hot. How could this vixen be the little Pan chan he use to babysit? Just then Marron walked thru the kitchen door.

See you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** hey guys, I just wanted to give a special Heleniak for her review. Its reviews like that that make me want to keep writing. And thank you every one that's read dragonball AL. I know there's still a long way to go, I just hope you'll be patient enough to stick with me thru it all. Well chapter 4's finally up, ENJOY.

Pan: 16, Bra: 17, Goten: 24, Trunks: 25

**Chapter 4**

"Honey if it was your ass I wanted it's your ass I'd get." Pan said in a husky voice.

Trunks suddenly felt so hot. How could this vixen be the little Pan chan he use to babysit? Just then Marron walked thru the door. Sensing Marron, Pan threw her arms around Trunks's neck giving him a hug.

"Oh Trunks I can't believe you're finally getting married. Bulma must be so happy." Pan said loud enough for Marron to hear.

Marron stood in the kitchen entrance pissed off. How could Trunks play up on her like this? They were engaged for heaven's sakes but upon hearing Pan's words she visibly relaxed. It was just Pan. Tomboyish little Pan congratulating Trunks on his engagement. Nothing to worry about at all. (**Well that's what she thinks but we all know better. Mwhahahahaha). **

Trunks couldn't concentrate on what she was saying as she pushed her breasts into his chest. Seeing Marron standing in the door way he pulled away from Pan as he looked at his fiancé.

"Marron it's not wha . . ."

"Oh Pan I thought you didn't like me let alone the marriage." Marron said tearing up as she pulled Pan into a hug.

Just then the microwave dinged. Pulling out of the hug Pan grabbed her popcorn.

"Well have a good night." Pan said, her fake smile back in place as she headed out the door. She had to leave as soon as possible. Her anger only just staying in check. She knew Marron wasn't a bad person at heart but it was so hard not to hate her when she got to have the one thing in the world Pan wanted.

"I'm so happy that Pan approves of our marriage. I always thought she had a bit of a crush on you. You know? Well until I herd she started dating that is. " Marron said.

"What? She never told me that. Who is she dating?" Trunks said as he felt a stab of jealousy.

"Uub, He told me himself. I'm so happy she's finally gotten over her childhood crush." Marron said happily.

Images of Pan and Uub flashed in his mind. Pan and Uub kissing, Pan and Uub touching, Pan and Uub... No he could still feel the imprint of Pan's body pressed against him. He would not imagine her with Uub. Just the thought of Pan naked made him hard.

Marron smiled at Trunks as she sauntered towards him. Finding him hard she thought it was because of her. Rubbing against him she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Your all mine Mr Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Marron said.

**The next day**

Pan flew home to get her luggage before she had to go to the airport. She could have flown to Paris but not with the amount of things she had to carry. She thought it best to take a plane. Gohan and Videl drove her to the airport. After checking in her luggage her parents waited with her till the flight was due to leave.

"I can't believe my babies going away. Pan you have to call every day." Videl said as she wiped away tears.

"Mum you know that's too expensive. I'll write to you every day and I'll call once a week. Ok? Before you know it I'll be back home being as annoying as ever. Besides this means you and dad can get it on as much as you like now that I'm gone." Pan said laughing.

"PAN!" Videl said embarrassed.

Gohan blushed listening to his daughter. Which just made Pan laugh.

"It's alright dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. Just remember I'll always be yours and mum's little girl no matter how old I get." Pan said hugging them both.

Just then Uub and the briefs arrived. Trunks and Vegeta looked extremely pissed off but no one took any notice of them. Vegeta because this was his normal attitude and Trunks because he'd been like this all day.

"OMG I'm so going to miss you. I'll like call you every day. I swear. And don't worry as soon as my school break starts I'll come visit. Then it's just you and me clubbing like it's our birthdays." Bra said as she hugged Pan.

"I can't wait. Paris won't know what hit it." Pan said returning the hug.

Next was Uub. "Oh Pan why do you have to leave? Just when we finally get together."

Trunks looked ready to kill. But Pan looked really confused.

"Together? We went on 1 date and a new year's kiss doesn't count. Besides you knew I was leaving." Pan said looking embarrassed.

"I know and that's why I wanted to say I'll wait for you. Finish your education but I'm here ready to pick up where we left off." Uub said as he pulled Pan in for a hug.

Trunks took a step toward them ready to do some damage but before he could he felt a painful grip on his arm. Vegeta looked at his son. It all made sense now. Their avoiding each other, their fake smiles, the tension between them.

Smirking Vegeta said one word. "Marron."

Trunks closed his eyes in pain. His dad was right. He was engaged to Marron now. The whole reason he was doing this was to let Pan go. Pulling his anger back under control was hard. Placing his fake smile back on was harder still. He knew if he didn't leave soon his control would snap. Trunks pulled Pan out of the hug before hugging her himself.

"Have a safe flight" Trunks said letting her go and leaving the airport.

Bulma just hugged Pan before saying she couldn't stay. Last of all was Vegeta. Who just looked at her with his arms crossed.

"You better keep up your training." Was all Vegeta said.

"Aww, I love you too Vegie." Pan said smirking at him.

Just then the boarding order was called. Everyone who was going to Paris lining up. after one last round of hugs she boarded the plane. Off to start her new life in France.

Trunks sat on the fence which surrounded the airport runways. Watching the plane to Paris take off.

"I love you Pan, the reason I'm marrying Marron is so you can have a better life. I wish i could tell you this but..."Trunks sighed.

Watching the plane disappear in the distance a single tear slid down his face.

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Too emotional? I found it a bit sappy myself and I wrote it LOL. And yes I know it's short, I'll try writing a longer one next. Get over it. Now I got a question to ask you. If you where a saiyan guy what would your name be? I need some idea's for a cool character name. And this is the only hint that I'm giving you as to what's coming up :p . Did is surprise anyone with the whole Uub thing? I know I surprised myself I was just wondering if my sub conscious is predicable.

See you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** in this time Pan has had her birthday in her first semester of collage so she is now 17 and Bra's is not long after.

Pan: 17, Bra: 18, Goten: 25, Trunks: 26

**By the way all French is going to be in bold **

**Chapter 5**

The next few years flew by for Pan. Paris was wonderful. The shopping, the museums', the men. The first month of collage was hard for Pan though. Not only did she have to deal with another culture and language but people wert too happy with a 'kid' in their class. But after she got settled and people spent time with her they seem to forget that she was younger. Pan was so charismatic and smart. She seemed to attract people from all walks of life.

Pan was walking to the court yard from her physics studies when she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ouch" Pan said as she was knocked to the ground.

"**That hurt**" the brick wall said picking himself up off the ground before offering Pan a hand up.

Placing her hand in his she started to blush. Standing before her was one of the best looking guys Pan had ever seen. He was about 6'2 with longish red black hair. The polo shirt he wore clung tightly to his muscled chest.

"**Are you all right miss? I'm actually surprised you could knock me down like that. I'm quite strong.**" He said with Pan's hand still in his. He seemed to of forgotten that he was still holding her hand.

Pan looked at their joined hands before blushing harder and pulling her hand out of his.

"**You're not the only one. This normally doesn't happen unless I'm at home****.**" Pan said rubbing the back of her neck, and showing the famous Son smile.

He smiled down at Pan. "**It's nice to meet you. My names Raku Sadist.**" He said as grabbed her hand again before bringing it to his lips.

Pan smiled back. **"****Pan Son****."**

Just then Pans phone rang. Excusing herself she made her way to the court yard.

"**Till we meet again Pan Son****"** Raku whispered as he watched her leave.

**In the court yard**

"**Hello****"** Pan said not checking who's number it was.

"Pan? It's me Bra. This is you right Pan?" Bra asked not quite sure.

"OMG, Bra. It's so good to hear from you. How have you been? Last I heard from you, you were stressing over being dumped from that ass hole Greg. What happened? Please tell me you did not get back with him. I can't believe he would cheat on you like that." Pan said making her way to a bench.

Bra just laughed. "No p-chan I'm not that dumb. I'm calling because I'm coming to visit. Clear your schedule for the next week. It's just you, me and the city of Paris babe. It's time to rock that city." Bra said getting so excited.

"Ok but just for you B-chan. One week then I got to get back to my essays." Pan said as she watched Raku talking to some young woman making her blush. Taking her hand he shook his head. The girl looked so sad.

"Earth to Pan, come in Pan. Can you hear me?" Bra yelled down the phone.

"Ah yeah I hear you. It must have been a bad connection or something." Pan said embarrassed.

"No it's not. Something distracted you. Was it a guy?" Bra asked suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"OMG it is isn't it. You got yourself a sexy French man didn't you? I so have to meet him. Is he tall? Is he any good in bed? I want details woman. Don't leave me hanging." Bra said as her voice got higher and higher.

"Calm down Bra. I only just met him but he seemed interested. We literally ran into each other like 5 minutes ago. There's something about him Bra, like I know him or something. It's hard to explain." Pan said still watching Raku. Just then he looked up in Pan direction and their eyes locked. Smirking at her he turned and walked away.

Pans heart raced as she held the phone not sure what had just happened.

"I'll see you when you get here. I got to go" Pan said in a daze.

"Oh ok Pan. My flight arrives Sunday night at 11.45. I guess I'll see you then." Bra said a little confused at how Pan sounded.

"Bye"

"Bye p-chan"

For the next few days Pan couldn't seem to avoid Raku. Every where she went he was there. The library, the cafeteria, there was no where she could go that he wasn't. Friday night she found him on her door step as she got home from school.

"**Hey Pan. I've been waiting for you.****"** Raku said in a husky voice.

"**Hey Raku. What's this all about?****"** Pan said nervously.

"**It's about you and me****"** Raku said as he took a step closer.

"**You and me? There is no you and me.****"** Pan said as she stood her ground.

"**But there should be****"** Raku said as he slid his arms around Pan's waist.

Pans hands came to rest on his arms as he pulled her closer. His heat and smell surrounded her. He smelled so good. Like musk and old spice, like home. Like Trunks. Pan's eyes closed as he kissed her. Running his tong along the seam of her lips he seemed to be asking for permission. 'Yes' was all Pan could think as he teased her tong with his. Pulling back a bit Pan gently bit his lip making him moan. His hands went lower squeezing her ass and rubbing her against his crutch. Just then Pan's house mate Mandy came out the front door.

"**OMG, Pan? You go girl he is a keeper. I just need to get by you two love birds.****" **Mandy said as she squeezed by them on the door step.

"**Ah it's not what it looks like.****"** Pan said coming back to herself.

"**Whatever you say Pan. The house is yours for the night. I'll be at ricks.****"** Mandy said winking and waving good bye.

"**Pan you know we belong together. Just give this thing we have a chance. That's all I ask.****"** Raku said as he nuzzled her neck.

Pan shivered at the feel of him at her neck. It felt so good. There was something about him. She wanted him so badly. But wasn't she still in love with Trunks? Yes. Maybe. I don't know. It was just so confusing.

"**Ok Raku. I'll go out with you but not tonight. We'll see how this thing we have go's.****"**Pan said barely able to control how much she wanted him.

**Back at Capsule Corp**

Walking into the kitchen Bra stole 5 pancakes of the pile in front of trunks.

"Hey those are mine." Trunks said as he watched his sister eat his pancakes.

After eating all 5 she stuck her tong out at her brother before she turned to her mother.

"OMG mum I just got off the phone with Pan. Did you know she's got a French boyfriend? His like really hot. I'm so jealous. Bra said totally missing the expression on Trunk's face.

Trunks was seething. Right this moment she was with someone. Someone who got to hold her like he couldn't.

Marron walked thru the kitchen door. Walking to Trunks she kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning honey, you alright? You seemed pissed." Marron said rapping her arms around his neck from behind. "If you want we can go back up stairs and have some alone time" Marron whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Marron, not today. I have to stay late and work." Trunks said as he took her arms from around his neck.

Kissing her on the cheek he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

Marron was so hurt. It seemed like he didn't love her any more. Like he was just going thru the motions. Trying to hold back her tears she headed out the door. She had to talk to her best friend. Uub always knew how to comfort her. He would listen and provide a shoulder to cry on. They had gotten really close after pan had left. Marron had been there for him when Pan left. The young man had been so broken up about it.

**A/N: **oh well that's it for now. I've given you a new character for you to love of hate. What secrets do you think he hides. How can he be this strong without the Z fighter knowing of him and what will Trunks do about this new man in Pans life.

See you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** I wonder if you like him or hate him. In a way he is a replacement for Trunks but does that mean his just being use.

Pan: 17, Trunks: 26

**Chapter 6**

It was Sunday morning. Pan lay in her bed looking at her roof not really seeing anything. Yesterday Raku had rocked up on her door step again. This time to take her on a date.

***flashback* **

Answering her doorbell she was greeted by a huge bouquet of red roses and a very tame kiss on the cheek.

"**Good morning beautiful. It's such a lovely day i thought we should go for a picnic." **Raku said ashanded Pan the roses.

Pan stood there in a pair of overall shorts and a singlet with her hair under an old orange bandanna.

"**Morning Raku. You kind of court me in the middle of cleaning." **Pan said as she smelt the roses.

"**Surly you could spare an hour or two for a picnic lunch**." Raku said winking at Pan as he heard her tummy growl.

Pan put her hand behind her head and laughed the famous son laugh with a bit of embarrassment.

"**You talked me into it. Besides it's a good excuse to leave the cleaning. Just let me put these flowers away and get changed. I'll be right down. Just make yourself at home in the lounge. I'll be quick i promise."** Pan said showing him to lounge area before heading up stairs.

Raku walked around the room like a caged animal. He couldn't keep still. It was while walking around that he bumped a picture frame off the table. Picking it up he looked at the group of people in the picture. In the very front was a 4 year old Pan giving a victory sign. But in the very back stood a stern looking green alien with very pointy ears and a turban style hat.

"**Nammic. Found you at last."** Raku said as he stared at the picture.

Just then Pan came back into the room.

"**Ready."** Pan asked smiling at Raku.

Placing the photo back onto the table he turned back to Pan.

"**Wow you look amazing." **

Pan wore a tank top with a denim vest and a pair of hipster jeans. The top was short enough to show off her belly button ring. Smiling at Pan he shouldered his bag and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go. I know the perfect place."

***End of flashback***

He had been so romantic and he had smelt like home. Pan smiled. May be this was her way to finally move on from Trunks. This way they could both be happy. Trunks with Marron and me with . . . Raku. Shaking her head to clear it Pan got up to finish her cleaning. Tonight Bra would be arriving which meant that she better get it done because after she arrived there'd be no time what with all the parties and shopping. She'd need another week just to recover from the whurl wind called Bra.

Bra's flight landed right on time (yes i did say flight. Bra would never mess her hair if she had a choice). Watching Bra emerge thru the gates Pan thru her arms around her friend.

"Pa..n yo..r h..ing.. me." Bra squeezed out.

Pan quickly let her go. "Sorry B. I was just so happy to see you."

"Aww Pan i missed you too." Bra said hugging Pan back.

"Let's go get your luggage. Then we can head to my place. You must be tired." Pan said leading the way out.

"Pan wait. This is my luggage." Bra said pointing to the bag on her back.

"OMG, are you sick? You must be you'd never leave for a week without at least 10 bags." Pan said worried about her friend.

Bra giggled at the way her friend looked at her. "Don't be silly Pan. I'm in Paris one of the shopping capitals of the world. I'll be leaving here with at least 10 bags on the trip home." Bra said linking her arm with Pans.

"You had me worried for a second there." Pan said feeling better.

**Back at capsule corp.**

Trunks sat behind his desk looking at an old photo of the four youngest saiyans. Goten and Bra were in the front giving the victory sign. In the background you could see Trunks choking as Pan held him in a head lock. Trunks smiled at the memory. He remembered sneaking up on Pan as she was playing with a dinosaur. Not only had he scared her new "friend" off but she had just about had blew him up thinking she was under attack. Trunks had flown back to CC trying to escape. Bulma was in the back yard taking pictures of her daughter and Goten. Bra seemed to adore Goten. An 8 year old Pan grabbed Trunks as he tried to run for the house. Seeing the antics of her son and the young Pan Bulma decided to take a picture of all four demi saiyans.

He knew he loved Pan but it wasn't until she was 14 that he realised he was in love with her. When they had hunted the dark star dragonballs together they had had to work, eat and sleep together (not in that way. If you watch the show they actually all sleep in the same room. Get your mind out of the gutter :p) in order to save every one. Spending that much time together they had grown extremely close. It was on one of those distant planets that Trunks realised that he loved her.

***flashback* **

( Pan: 14, Trunks: 23)

They had stopped at a peaceful water planet to rest for a day and restock. The local inhabitants where merpeople, a very kind and gentle race. It was while Pan was swimming that she met one for the first time. Goku had gone to look for food while Trunks was going over the ships systems. Pan was lazily swimming when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. The arms that wrapped around her waist held her against a very solid, very male chest.

"hmm, what a beautiful woman." Pan shivered and it wasn't from the cold.

"Let me go right this minute buster or I'm going to have to hurt you." Pan said slowly raising her ki.

The merman raised his hands in surrender. "I mean you no harm princess. I'd die rather than bruise you delicate skin.

Pan rolled her eyes. Who was this and what was with all the flowery talk. Just then Pan felt Trunks's ki rise. Looking over her shoulder she could see him standing on a giant leaf, glaring at the merman. Trunks went super as the merman pulled Pan behind him trying to protect her.

"Ok time out both of you." Pan said getting angry herself as she pushed her way between them.

"But Pan you know Gohan would kill me if I every let anything happen to his little girl." Trunks said pleading with her as he powered down.

"Did you just call me a little girl?" Pan said getting angrier.

"Ah, ah no. No I didn't." Trunks said as he backed away from Pan.

Pan's ki rose as she stared daggers at Trunks. Her ki rising to incredible heights. She felt hands on her shoulders turning her around. She stared into aqua green eyes. The merman placed an arm around her waist his other hand wrapping in her hair as he kissed her. Pan moaned as the anger drained away. Falling into his arms not even trying to struggle. Pulling back the merman smiled at her as he looked into her eyes.

"Merry meet my princess. My name is prince Neptune but my friends call me Neppy. Will you grace me with your name?" he asked never taking his eyes from hers.

It's Pan Son." Pan said blushing.

"Would you do me the pleasure of coming to my kingdom? My father will be so excited with the news." Neppy said as he released Pan.

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes Pan had just kissed this merman. His Panny was kissed by another man. Just then Goku came flying towards them buck naked carrying a fish the size of half the ship. He dropped it on Trunks's head.

"I court it, you cook it." Goku said as he turned to Pan.

Pan's face was bright red with what had just happened. Looking at her grandfather she was a little relieved that he had come back.

"And where the hell were you?" Pan said faking her anger at her grandfather.

"Catching dinner. The fish here are even bigger than at home." Goku said smiling.

Pan turned to Prince Neptune. "Grandpa I'd like you to meet Neppy. His invited us to come to his home."

Goku looked at the young prince. "Is there any food there?"

"Lots. Tonight we feast in celebration. I'm to be married tomorrow." The young man said smiling at Pan.

Goku's eyes lit up at the mention of a feast. And so it was decided that they would visit young Neppy's kingdom. Trunks was furious but there was nothing he could do being out voted two to one.

See you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Pan is 14, Trunks 23. **But only in the flashback.**

**Chapter 7**

Trunks was furious with the whole situation. He couldn't believe Pan would let this stranger kiss her the way he did. Not only that but Goku hadn't said a thing about it and had decided to go to this guys kingdom. So much for a quick pit stop. They should be on their way already, instead they were on a scenic holiday for Goku's tummy. The thought of Pan rapped in the guys arm, his lips on hers made Trunks very angry. He couldn't help the feeling that it was wrong so very wrong. He told himself that it was because he felt like a brother to Pan.

'His getting married for dendei's sake. How can this guy be kissing another woman.' Trunks thought to himself.

Neppy pulled three leaves out of his pouch. "Here take one each and put them under your tough and make sure you keep your mouth closed. With these you'll be able to breathe under water." He said as he handed them out.

"What about when we get there. How will we speak to your father?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

Neppy laughed. "Once we're there, there is no need for them. The entire palace and some of the city is held within a bubble of air and the great tree keeps the air fresh. Not everyone that lives within Atlantis is a merperson and some of us prefer to use our legs."

Trunks looked at Neppy's tail sceptically. Which just made him laugh.

"You'll see what i mean when we get there." Neppy said as he grabbed Pan's hand.

Placing the leaves under their toughs they followed Neppy as he dived deeper under the water. They swam for what felt like hours but was probably about 20 minutes. They swam through an underwater forest before they suddenly came upon the city of Atlantis. It was huge, a shining white and gold castle within a glass bubble. A huge tree seemed to sprout from the middle of the castle, the very top of the tree brushed the roof of the bubble.

Upon arrival they were greeted by the royal guards.

"Prince Neptune your father has been worried. He wishes to speak to you at once." The guard said as he looked at the three strangers that accompanied the Prince.

"Of course Dentris. This is actually good timing i want to introduce father to my calacy and her friends." Neppy said as he smiled at the guard.

The guard looked a bit surprised at this announcement but didn't say anything as they walked passed him. When they had first emerged out of the water Neppy's tail had split and morphed into legs. The cloth that hung from his belt was just enough to cover all the important places. Well except for his ass which made Pan blush as they followed him into the castle. Trunks clenched his fist trying to control his anger as he watched Pan watching Neppy's ass. Entering the throne room Neppy bowed before his father. Trunks, Goku and Pan quickly followed suit.

"Neppy, where have you been? I was about to send the guards out to look for you. Your mothers been worried sick. And who are your friends. I don't believe we've met." King Neptune said frowning at his son.

"This is Son Goku, Trunks V. Briefs and Son Pan. I'm sorry father but I needed time to think about the wedding arrangements. But it's a good thing I left when I did or I never would have found my Calacy." Neppy said as he looked at Pan.

The king's eyes zeroed in on Pan. His face lighting up with a smile.

"Truly my son you found her, your Calacy. You're sure?" he said suddenly excited.

"Yes"

Trunks listened to the exchange between father and son. There was something he seemed to be missing. What was calacy? And how come they were looking at Pan whenever they talked about it. Just then Goku spoke up.

"Ah sorry to interrupt but I have to ask.."

Trunks looked at Goku expecting him to ask the important questions.

"... So where's the food." Goku asked looking a little disappointed.

Trunks just about fell over with that one.

"It's at the wedding tomorrow. You will stay wont you?" Neppy said as he smiled at the group.

"Free food I'm not going to say no to that." Goku said almost salivating.

"Well now that it's all settled I suggest you all get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow especially for you miss Son. I'm so happy that Neppy finally found you to be his bride." King Neptune said smiling at the group.

"WHAT?" Pan and Trunks said in unison.

The king looked confused. "You are marrying my Son are you not? A prince will only choose a person of royal blood to be his Calacy, his intended bride."

"There's been some sort of misunderstanding here. I'm not getting married. I'm not even of royal blood." Pan said freaking out.

"Well Pan technically that's not true. Did you know that your grandma Chichi is actually a princess, her father was the ox king. So that makes you a princess too." Goku said smiling at Pan.

"Grandpa you're not helping."Pan said getting angry.

All of a sudden Trunks pulled Pan behind him using his body as a barrier between Pan and Neppy.

"You can't have Pan." Trunks said, His voice sounding like a growl.

The king looked at the scene before him. The two men glaring daggers at each other as Pan and Goku stared on in confusion.

King Neptune turned to Trunks. "The law states that the only person that can challenge a prince for his calacy is another prince. So unless you're a prince please step aside."

Trunks glared at Neppy once more before turning to the king. "Let me introduce myself. I am Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Son of the great Prince Vegeta."

The king looked at Trunks sceptically. "You are the Prince of the saiyan warrior race? I thought the where all destroyed."

"Not all." Trunks said looking smug.

Just then Neppy grabbed Pan's hand pulling her into an embrace.

"I don't care what race you're from. You're here now and I want you to be my queen." Neppy said staring into her eyes.

Trunks saw red. Without thinking he grabbed Pan from Neppy arms. Pulling her tight against is body Trunks whispered "mine" before Pulling Pan into a deep kiss. He seemed to devour her from her lips.

Pan was so confused there were too many emotions running thru her. Anger, joy, confusion, need, disbelief. All vying for the front spot. She didn't know what to feel because she felt all these things at the same time. The feel of Trunks' mouth on hers was unbelievable. His lips were soft but demanding and when he ran his tough along the seam of her lips she opened. His taste was indescribable. She moaned as he sucked her bottom lip. Then before she could help herself she found herself becoming more demanding. One of her hands found its way into his hair. Tightening her grip so it would hurt slightly she heard him moan. Pan felt another pair of arms around her waist before she was pulled away from Trunks. Breathing hard she realised it was her grandpa Goku.

"Sorry guys but I think it's time to leave." Goku said as he looked at the young prince and the angry king.

It was with that first kiss that Trunks came to realise just how strong his feelings were. It was also the day that Pan stopped thinking of Trunks as a big brother/uncle figure. (I didn't say she fell in love with him yet but that she has started to see him as a man and not just a male family member).

***End of flashback***

**A/N:** So what do you think? I think I'm getting worse at this. The only reason i quickly finished this chapter was because you all kept bugging me to write it. Sorry guys but things are getting a bit bizy at the moment and it might be some time before i get another chapter up. adios amigo's

See you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** hey guys sorry it's been so long. I got a little slack but one of you gave me the boot in the ass I needed to start writing again.

(Pan: 17, Bra:18, Goten: 25. Trunks: 26)

**Chapter 8**

Marron cried into Uubs chest as he held her in his arms. It seemed like this happened every week. Trunks would do something that would make Marron come running to him for comfort. It wasn't that he treated her badly but more like he didn't care, which was worse. Looking down at the top her head as she snuggled closer Uubs heart filled with all his emotion for Marron. Friendship, heart ache, protectiveness and an over whelming amount of love. 'Yes that right love. I love Marron Briefs.' Uub came to the sudden realisation as he hugged her all the tighter. Marron pulled back and looked Uub in the face as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Uub. I just didn't know who else to turn to. I mean you're my best friend and..."

"Shh... it's ok Marron. I understand." Uub said as he cupped her face.

Closing her eyes she snuggled into the warmth of his palm as he wisped comforting words. Uub couldn't resist as he looked at her tear stained face. Leaning down he gently placed his lips upon hers. She moaned at the tenderness of it. When Uub pulled away her eyes popped open at the sudden coldness of his absence.

"Uub?"

"Shhh..." Uub said placing a finger upon her lips.

Marron looked at Uub in a daze.

"Marron I love you and I don't think I can let him keep you for another minute. Please Marron marry me. Divorce Trunks, he doesn't love you like I do."Uub said pleading with her as he poured his heart out to her.

Marrons started to cry again as she looked at Uub.

"What about Pan? Aren't you in love with her?"

"I realised that I love Pan but I'm in love with you Marron. So please say yes. I want you as my wife." Uub said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes" Marron whispered holding Uub all the tighter.

(gage fest anyone? So this is how to get rid of Marron without decapitation or poison. But they did cross my mind and I think Uubs gotten over his obsession with Pan.)

**Paris **

The week with Bra blew past, not like a gust of wind but more like a hurricane. When it came to parties and shopping that girl had more stamina then Vegeta in a training session. By the end of the week Pan was kind of glad to see her go. If for nothing else but so she could finally get some sleep.

**Two years later**

(Pan, 19. Trunks, 28. Bra, 20. Goten, 27.)

Her relationship with Raku had gotten serious. He had started talking about wanting to meet her parents but for some reason she felt like he was hiding something.

Unbeknown by the Z gang a spaceship landed near Paris. The occupants of this ship were on a hunt for the dragonballs and they would stop at nothing to get them. Climbing out of the ship were three wolf people. They looked human except for the fact that they had wolf ears and tails. One had blue ears and tails the other red and the last white. The blue one pulled out a small square shaped device turning it on a small dot blinked on the screen.

"There's one not far from here, About 200 clicks east." Blue said to the others.

"Good this shouldn't take long at all now that we got the detector. We should have no problems beating the prince and claming all the glory." White said smiling evilly.

"But Ghost you know if we get caught with it we'll get thrown in the stocks for not giving it to the king." red said looking worried.

"No gut no glory. If you didn't want to help why come Renji." Ghost said as he glared at the red wolf man.

Renji whimpered as Ghost growled.

"Aww poor little pup. Are you going to piss yourself?" Blue laughed.

"Shut up Blue." Renji said getting mad.

(blue actually is his name)

Taking to the sky they headed to Paris. Landing in front of a building they busted down the front door.

"knock knock, any one home?" Ghost said laughing at his own joke.

Pan shot up in bed as she heard the front door being kicked in. Running down the stairs she found three guys in her living room. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing knocking down my front door?" Pan said as she glared at the three intruders.

"Don't mind us we just came to get your dragonball but I wouldn't mind a piece of you while we're here." Blue said as he eyed Pan's body.

"Please miss if you just hand over the dragonball we won't touch you." Renji pleaded.

"My little brother might leave you alone but me and blue we got other ideas." Ghost said as he too eyed Pan.

Pan just stared at them as they tried to intimidate her. Sensing there levels she knew it would be a close fight. She wasn't sure she could take on all three at once. But one thing she did know was that this wouldn't be going down in her apartment.

"I'm way too much woman for all three of you." Pan said as she powered up.

Ghost and Blue growled as they felt the waves of energy coming off her and started to power up themselves. Renji stared in shock. How could this young woman be so powerful. Here where some of the clans strongest fighters and she stood there so calm and collected.

"Why don't we take this fight outside boys." Pan said as walked pass them to the door.

Watching her ass they followed as she took to the sky, flying away from the city. Landing in a field Pan waited as they surrounded her.

"So boys how come you're after the dragonballs? Let me guess world domination, power, money or maybe you just got problems downstairs." Pan said as she suggestively eyed their crutches.

Renji blushed as Ghost and Blue growled.

"Don't worry on that front woman. You'll find out first hand soon enough." Ghost sneered.

All at once they pounced, all three came at her trying to take her off guard. They wanted this over with quickly so that they could collect the rest of the ball.

Unknown to any one Raku had followed them with the help of a gem he had found on another planet. It didn't hide his ki but suppressed it to a normal persons' level. It was how he hid his power level from Pan and at that moment Pan was too buisy to take much notice of anyone following. Sneaking as close to the fight as he could he listened to the exchange as the fight went down. They moved so fast it was almost impossible to keep up with the fight with just the naked eye. And the fact that Pan seemed to be keeping all three on the rebound was amazing. Suddenly they stopped.

"You're not just human are you, you're something different. There is no was a pathetic human is this strong." Blue yelled at Pan.

Ghosts eyes flickered to blue. "You're right she's not human." Raising his nose to the air he sniffed. "Saiyan." Ghost growled.

"The human stink hid it well. But now that we know what you are we know how to deal with you." Blue said smirking.

"We can't if king Kura finds out we killed one of his that's certain death. I won't help you. Not even you can kill him ghost, His too powerful. " Renji said as he backed away.

"He won't find out. Are you going to tell him? You're so pathetic. If you're not going to help I don't want to see your snivelling face." Ghost said before turning away.

Ghost and Blue flew at Pan. Expecting punches she was unprepared for when they grabbed her. Blue held her arms at her sides as ghost punched her over the tail bone. The shock of it made her scream before blue threw her to the ground. He pushed his body onto hers grinding into her ass. From the ground Pan saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Raku behind a tree at the edge of the field. Panicking she tried to tell him to run. That he wasn't strong enough to help. Blue looked at where Pan was looking. Seeing Raku he growled, Making Ghost look up. Raku burst from the forest running toward Pan. The next thing she saw was ghost and blue shooting a combined energy attack at him as he came towards them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed as she saw his body fall back. His face turned away as he lay there so still.

**C.C.**

Trunks shot up in bed as he felt Pan's ki reach the highest it had ever been. Something was wrong. For her power to go so high she must be in some kind of trouble. Was she under attack? He quickly dressed and jumped out of the window. He suddenly felt her take that final step and it was amazing. The first level for a female super saiyan seemed to be as strong as a SS2. Super, she had finally achieved it but what or who had pushed her. And was she still in danger? He had to find out.

**A/N:** well there you go. What do you think will he survive. Will Trunks or the Z gang arrive in time to help. Oh and by the way there was no baby in this series. I know in the end of GT Goku go's off with shenron but this is my story and i hate that ending so in my story it never happened. I've only seen up to the start of GT so I'm writing this story with the knowledge that I have.

See you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **hey guys' thanks for the reviews and don't worry I will finish AL. This is my baby after all. And let me just say for the record I hate angst, it drives me crazy. But I'm great at righting them. Any way back to the story.

(Pan: 19, Trunks: 28)

**Chapter 9**

Trunks powered up to super saiyan two trying to get there faster. The only thoughts going through his head was is she safe and who on this planet would be strong enough to threaten Pan. He could still feel her power rising. She was on the brink of ascending to the next level. So close before he felt her power settle. He could feel the other Z fighter making their way there.

"Please be safe. Just hold on till I get there." Trunks pleaded.

**France**

Pan felt like an invisible barrier had broken. The thing inside her which held her saiyan powers in check. But with this barrier gone she could feel her body filling with an unbelievable power. Her hair started to flicker between black and gold before settling into gravity defying gold spikes. Her eyes turned a teal colour as she grew a tail. The three wolf guys looked on as Pan transformed before their eyes, becoming the embodiment of the saiyan race. Pans eyes connected with Blue's.

"You will pay for this."Pan said as she raised her hand and shot an energy blast at blue, killing him instantly.

Ghost and Renji looked on in disbelief as Blue's body was disintegrated. There wasn't even a drop of blood left of him. Next Pan turned to Ghost.

"You come into my home. Demand i give you my dragonball and then threaten to rape me. For that I'd just beat you till you couldn't walk. But a life has been taken and for that you have to die." Pan's eyes began to tear up. "How could you kill Raku. He couldn't even hurt a fly." Pan started to raise her hand when Renji stepped between them.

"Please stop, his my brother." Renji pleaded.

"And neither one of you is innocent." Pan blasted them.

At the last second Ghost wrapped his arms around Renji and turned. Taking the full force of the blast upon himself. He had put up a small barrier. Not enough to stop the blast but enough to protect Renji with the added help of his body. He coughed blood onto Renji's shoulder before he collapsed.

"NOOOOOO." Renji screamed as knelt down to hold his brother in his arms. Tears ran down his face as he watched the life leave his brother's eyes. He threw the body of his brother over his shoulder before turning to Pan. "I will not forget this." Bringing his hands together he yelled "kage shi gen." Which released a blinding light (like solar flare).

Pan was blinded by the bright flare. By the time her vision had cleared not only had the white and red wolf men disappeared but so to had Raku's body. Pan screamed her grief and frustration to the world before exhaustion over came her. Her hair returned to black and she collapsed to the ground.

Trunks came upon Pan passed out in a field. A new tail wrapped around her waist. Trunks checked to see if there was any kind of danger. Sensing none he picked her up gently. Just then Vegeta, Gohan and Goten arrived.

"What happened?" Gohan asked as he tried to take Pan from Trunks.

Trunks pulled Pan's body closer. "it's alright Gohan I'll take her back to capsule corp."

'Finally now he can get out this funk and get back to training. Pan will be where she belongs and that woman will get off my case about grand kids. Now all i need is to sort out kakorots' brat. I can't have Trunks dyeing before i get some grand kids out of him.' Vegeta thought as he watched Gohan's surprised face.

"What about the dragonball kakorot gave her. They could be after it." Vegeta said to distract Gohan from Trunks.

"You're right Vegeta. Goten and i will go get it from Pan's place. You and Trunks look after Pan. I want her safe." Gohan said.

Heading to Pan's place they found her front door demolished. Inside the place was trashed, tables turned over, books and draws upended. Upstairs was just as bad, clothes scattered all over her bedroom. Who ever had done this had left nothing untouched. Upon her bed lay the box that Goku had given Pan on her 17th birthday. Goku and Chichi had disappeared a month later (But that's another story). It had contained the 4 star dragonball but now lay there empty. It was time to call the Z gang back together. Whoever they were they had come for the dragonballs.

**C.C.**

Trunks sat beside the bed holding Pan's hand. Her new tail lay curled around her as she slept. Pan had been the first part saiyan born without a tail. They had thought her too human to reach the legendary stage of super saiyan. And now she had proven them wrong. Trunks smiled as he thought of all the times he had teased her calling her a weak human and how it had pissed her off. Making her vow that she'd show him promising to become the strongest female saiyan ever and claim her prince. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips against hers.

***flashback* **

Trunks pulled a face as he dodged a four year old Pan's little hands. "You'll never get me Panny. I'm a prince you know? Only a true saiyan can marry me. You're not strong enough, your only ¼ saiyan." He laughed as Pan chased him around the capsule corp compound.

"I will too. I'll become the strongest girl saiyan ever and when I do you'll have to marry me. I swear on the name of the great Dendei." Pan said as she glared at Trunks.

Trunks was close to bursting with laughter. Never had it crossed his mind that a four year old kid would fall for him. He knew as she got older the memory would fade. Knowing so he made a promise he shouldn't of but at the time it seemed so harmless.

"Ok Pan. I promise that on the day you become a super saiyan I will have no other girl but you. But until you do I can have as many girlfriends as I like." Trunks said sticking his tongue out at her.

***End of flashback***

"You did it Panny. You became supper. Looks like you won but I was already yours." Trunks said as he pulled away.

"So you finally admit it then?" Vegeta said smirking from the door way.

Trunks jumped in surprise. "How long...?"

"Long enough boy. Just be grateful it wasn't kakorot's brat." Vegeta said before leaving Trunks to his thoughts.

**The next day**

Pan's eyes fluttered open as the sun light stretched into her room. She felt a weight on her left hand, looking down she found Trunks with his head on the side of her bed with his hand holding tightly to hers, resting under his cheek. Pan tried to pull her hand out from Trunks's head. Trunks sat up at the movement.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Trunks said as he looked at Pan.

Pan's stomach growled.

"hungry."Pan said rubbing the back of her head as she laughed.

Trunks laughed as he watched her. In so many ways she was like Vegeta but every now and then the Son blood showed thru. How her face would light up at the dinner table or she'd laugh and rub the back of her head when she was embarrassed. It was these cute little things about her that he loved. The only thing he loved and sometimes hated more was her temper. When she was all fired up she set his blood to pounding. There was no explaining it, it just flat out turned him on. Not that he would ever tell her that little secret.

"Can you stand? We can go get something from the fridge or I can bring the food to you." Trunks said smiling at her.

"I can walk you know. I'm not some weak human."Pan said as she climbed out of bed.

Trunks swept her off her feet and carried her to the kitchen. "You just went through a really tuff transformation. If you insist on going to the kitchen I'll carry you." Trunks said as he held her in his arms.

Pan thoughts of protesting disappeared as an overwhelming feeling of comfort came over her. It just felt so good to be in his arms. As he placed her on a chair in the kitchen a memory of Raku appeared, he held her on his lap in Pan's small kitchen as they ate breakfast together. The next image was of Raku's body lying still in the field. Pan could feel the tears running down her face as she cried silently. Turning from the fridge he saw the tears running down her face and rushed to her side.

"Pan what's wrong? You're safe. They can't hurt you now."Trunks said as he held her.

"They killed him Trunks. They killed Raku. He was just trying to save me and they killed him."

"Who's Raku?" Trunks said as he rocked her back and forth.

"My boyfriend"

**A/N: **I think it's time to chillax. Kick back and smell the roses. I'm not too sure when I'll get the next chapter up. gotta finish my xmas plans. I'm going back home for xmas and i still haven't got any prezzies for any one yet. I might get another chapter up before then or post one for you guys on Christmas eve. But to all you guy in America just remember Australia is a day ahead of you ;)

See you in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Just so you know I think all you guys that have put up with my bad writing are the best. I also want to thank these guys for their reviews: shayanderson5, elyseexp, the-lastsaiyan1991, KKH913, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya, winry, taylor303, pan, trunkspan fan, devinmangum, saiyanwolf-girl, ken trunks (hi from Australia *waves*) and vegetahollister (my most constant reviewer). This is a short chapter. See I gave you all a warning :p

**Chapter 10**

"Who's Raku" Trunks asked as he rocked her back and forth.

"My boyfriend."

For a sudden he froze. Pan had a boyfriend? A now dead boyfriend. All that mattered now was helping Pan get thru this but the thought of another guy's hands on his Pan infuriated him. He knew he had no right, up until last week he had been a married man for Dendei's sake but he just could not help it.

Pan held him tighter as her silent tears turned to sobs, until even those stoped. Taking a deep breath she sat up and pulled away from Trunks.

"Thanks boxer boy. I needed that, sorry I messed your shirt." Pan said trying to smile.

"It's all right Pan chan. You know my shoulders always free for you." Trunks said as he let her go and walked back to the fridge.

The Z gang came and went. The plan was simple collect the dragonball before whoever they were could. It was a race against time and with the other team ahead thing were looking bad. Every time they got close they would suddenly disappear off the radar. Their ship seemed to have some kind of cloaking devise that interfered with Bulma's dragonball radar and made it almost impossible to read there ki's. Knowing that they would have to be outside to summon Shenron they bided their time. Deciding to strike when they had gathered all the dragonball and tried to summon the dragon.

Pan insisted on being there. Saying that she had to confront the people who were responsible for Raku's death. Not even Gohan could convince her to stay behind.

**Sometime later**

All the saiyans flew to where they sensed the wolf man to be. He stood in front of his ship in a clearing. He wasn't alone.

"Arise dragon I summon you." One of the men yelled.

The dragon ball glowed, the sky's turned from clear and blue to black with storm clouds. The dragon's body seemed to have lightning running back and forth between it and the clouds.

"Why did you summon me?" The dragon said in his booming deep voice.

The man standing next to the wolf man looked at the saiyans as they flew towards them. He was wearing the same weird costume the wolf man was. His hair was red black and kept in a spiky style and as Pan's eyes found his tears started to run down her face.

"Raku?" Pan said as she wiped at her face. "I thought you were dead. I saw you get hit. You were so still."

"Not dead Pan just knocked out. It'll take more than a little blast like that to kill me." Raku said as he smiled at her.

Pan tried to fly to him but found her way blocked by Trunks.

"What are you doing? I have to make sure Raku's ok." Pan said as she tried to push past him.

"Don't you see his one of them Pan. His on their side." Trunks pleaded.

"Raku? Tell him it isn't true. Please." Pan said as she looked over at him.

"I'm doing this for all of us. We're a dying species Pan. We truly are the last of the saiyan race." Raku said as he turned to the dragon.

"Please Raku, don't do this." Pan pleaded.

"Dragon, I wish that all the saiyans that died in the explosion of vegeta-sei were brought back here on earth." Raku said.

"NOOOO!" The saiyans from the Z gang yelled.

This was the last thing they expected.

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said before he disappeared. The dragonballs shot into the sky and scattered.

**A/N:** I was trying to decide if I should post this as it is (short) or wait till Christmas (and make it longer) but I think I can write another chapter in this time... I hope I was going to make this a long one but I know if I was in you guys spot I'd want a short next chapter rather than wait. But i'm an impatient person.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **hey guys, so some of you have told me that you don't get how Raku is saiyan so i'll be giving you a bit of back story in this chapter. And hopefully it will all make sense to you.

**Chapter 11**

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said before he disappeared. The dragonballs shot into the air and scattered.

All around the planet saiyans suddenly appeared.

Vegeta glared at the saiyan/wolf man. "Do you know who I am boy?" Vegeta said.

"Your Pan's sensei." Raku said as he stared at him.

"I am but I am also the prince of Vegeta-sei. Do you really think they will listen to you?" Vegeta said laughing.

Raku growled. "All this time you could of saved our race and you chose to let us die out. There is no way you're my prince. And even if you are once they find out you left them for dead they will join me. And with their help I will rule both earth and lupan. I will prove to my father I am stronger then even him."

"Please Raku. Don't do this." Pan pleaded.

Raku's eyes flick to Pan's. "join me Pan. We can be together forever." Raku said as he held his hand out to her.

"I...I...I can't, this is my family." Pan said as tears ran down her cheeks. Trunks wrapped her in his arms.

"Neither my daughter or this planet will ever be yours." Gohan growled at Raku.

Raku beared his teeth at them in a snarl, "we shall see."

And with those words the Raku and Renji disappeared into the ship and activated the cloaking device. Leaving the saiyans to deal with a whole new mess and a brand new enemy.

**Not long after Vegeta-sei blew up.**

On a distant planet a small pod like spaceship landed. It carried a young teenage boy of about 14. His mission was to destroy and take over the planet he had landed on. The planet was inhabited by a race of wolf people known as the Lupana. A primitive people that lived in packs of 50 or so. They were always fighting amongst each other always trying to get the better territory or expand the one they already had. The young boy moved from pack to pack. Killing each leader or alpha as they called them taking over and until one day there was no more. He had concurred the entire planet. Any pack that didn't accept him was destroyed. This boy now man was called kura, king of the lupana and from his many wives he had a son. One born with no tail from either race and no wolf ears. And he was rejected by both neither lupana nor saiyan. This son was called Raku and he was determined to bring back the saiyan race to prove his worth to his king, his father. On his travels he heard of a race of people called nammic. And it was with this information that led him to earth, home of a very powerful nammic.

**A/N:** merry Christmas every one. I wasn't quite sure how to work kura's story in so i just wrote a kind of summery i guess. Yeah i know this chapter was really crap but the next one i hope to make it all up to you. You'd think being on holidays would give me more time to write but I've been flat out and it doesn't help that I've been having problems with this story. I haven't quite got this sequence down in my head. I mean i know how it all ends but it's the getting there that's hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **hey guys, i know it's been a while but i'm back with the next chapter. My holidays sucked. I was sick for the last half of it and for the following week at work but i hope all you guys had a great time. Oh yeah happy new year every one. Well i hope you're all excited about the next chapter. I think it'll be coming to a close soon. Just a few more chapters then...well... I guess we'll see.

**Chapter 12**

The Z gang was surrounded by the saiyans. This was going to be a problem. How were they suppose to deal with this. They would go berserk soon enough, saiyan where naturally stronger than humans and the only thing they respected was fighting strength. Think biker bar meets country club, not such a good mix and now they had to find the bad guys as well.

Pan's thought swirled how could raku be a saiyan and why didn't she realise. Then realisation dawned on her, he had used her. All the lies he said to her saying he loved her. Making love to her when all this time he had been planning on betraying her. Stealing her dragonball, her last gift from her grandfather. She had finally thought she could give trunks up and love another and it had backfired. And now she found herself in his arms once again. Why did every man she loved betray her? Would this torture never end? There was no way to fix this.

Trunks held her tightly. She was trembling. He would make that guy pay for all the torment that he put her thru. 'And what about the torment you put her thru? You knew how she felt about you and you still married Marron.' the little voice in his head whispered. 'She forgot all about that childhood crush years ago.' He argued with himself. 'Are you sure? Even Marron suspected that she had a crush on you. You saw how she acted around you how she would blush if you were too close, how her face would light up when you walked into the room. You were just too afraid to own up and now that she chose someone else you're getting jealous. She found another saiyan. I bet he made her scream with pleasure when they were together and you can't stand it.' Trunks growled.

Vegeta turned to look at Trunks as he heard him growl. 'You've got a lot to learn son.' He thought as he watched how possessive Trunks was acting. His eyes flickered to Gohan as he tried to assess how the young man would act on finding out about his daughter and Trunks.

Gohan turned to the group. "I think we need to regroup. We have to figure out how we're going to deal with this. There's no way we can take them all on and it will be another year before we can use the dragonballs again. I think its best we head back to capsule corp. and decide there.

**Back at C.C.**

"Oh dear this is not good at all." Bulma said as she paced the room.

"You think we don't already know this woman?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Don't get short with me Vegi or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Well what if we get them to bow down to Vegeta as their king. Would that work?" Gohan asked, rubbing his temple as he thought.

"We can try it but if this Raku guy is going around telling them that Vegeta left them for dead I'm not so sure it will work." Bulma said.

"Do you think there's a chance that they will just decide to live peaceful lives?" Goten asked from the sofa.

Pan laughed. "They are saiyans so do you really think they will just suddenly become peaceful little sheep after being wolves?"

Vegeta smirked. 'She is a true saiyan warrior.' Vegeta thought as he looked at Pan.

"Why not, Vegeta did." Goten shrugged. (**Come on, you know you thought it**.)

The room went still as they all looked at Vegeta. His face going dark with anger.

"Come on Goten I need you to give me a hand outside." Bra said sweetly as she practically dragged him by the arm.

"That's because they don't have a beautiful woman like me to tame them." Bulma said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes but chose not to comment.

"We have not fully given up our ways. We might not fight for dominance but we still fight. We can never be sheep." Pan said as she looked at the warriors in the room.

"This is getting us nowhere. It's late and we could all do with some rest. Let's finish this tomorrow. You can all stay here tonight." Bulma said as she stopped her pacing.

Everyone knew she was right they needed rest. And the new day would come soon enough.

**That night.**

That night Pan got dressed. It was time that she cleaned up this mess. It was her fault that this had happened. If she had realised Raku's true purpose none of this would have happened. She pulled on some hip hugging baggy black pants, a red singlet and the black jacket that bra had bought for her when she had first left for France. She then pulled her hair back into a pony tail. There was only one thing missing. But for that she needed to go back to her parent's house. Jumping out the window she landed silently below before running all the way back to her old house. It was time for her grandfathers old staff to be put back to use.

**A/N: **so what do you guys think? Have i lost the plot? LOL. I am sorry about the last chapter. Even i think it sucked. Well i hope this makes up for it. So what do you think Pan's got in mind?

See you in the next chapter


End file.
